Always
by inuaiko
Summary: a songfic to the english version of the song Aoki Yasei O Daite please read and review! i think its good maybe you will too and i dont own inuyasha


_Today the sun still rises in the darkness,  
I was hurt, then it was like courage reawakened_.

Inuyasha sat alone up in his tree. Everyone was asleep, shippou sleeping cuddled up against Kagome, kirara snuggled against Sango and a perverted monk sleeping a little too close to the demon slayer. The next day would begin soon and there search for naraku and the jewel as well.

_Although the darkness before us keeps coming,  
We'll face it, break through it, our strength together_.

Inuyasha couldn't sleep. He had too much on his mind. Everyday they drew closer to defeating naraku. Along the way they would all face much danger. The important thing was they had each other. None of them could defeat the deadly hanyou on there own, but together they would accomplish so much more.

_Now I know the reason I came into this world,  
It was to be with you._

Inuyasha looked over at the sleeping miko. She looked so peaceful there cuddling with shippou. He started to think about his first encounter with her and if he never did have that encounter. What if Kagome was never pulled into the well, would he still be trapped to the sacred tree? He was grateful for meeting her. He knew that she changed him. He was a better person now, though he wouldn't admit it. Was it his destiny to meet kagome? To have a second chance at life with someone he grew to _**love**_. He looked away from kagome.

_There's no turning away as we go now,  
Free to do just as we please,  
Somewhere, there's the glittering of  
The sun we're longing for._

The sun slowly began to ascend from the horizon. Soon he would have to wake kagome and the others up. His thoughts about Kagome were overwhelming him. No. He didn't think that he _**loved**_ her. Did he? Could he possibly feel that way about kagome? He barely knew what love was. Being hated and alone all of his life and only receiving that emotion from his mother and Kikyou didn't really give him a great experience of love. Kagome on the other hand showed him so much kindness, more then anyone he had ever met, maybe that was what love was. The two have been together for almost a full year, and they have grown closer each day. There was no turning back time; he can never push away the feelings he has for the young girl. So he would just have to move forward and embrace the fact that he and kagome will be together for a long time. A small smile graced inuyasha's lips as he watched the girl stir in her sleep.

_So then, along the same road we'll go,  
Breaking through the dark wild lands  
Hands that join together across time,  
Never letting go, let's run!_

He wanted to tell kagome his feelings but he couldn't. He wasn't sure why he felt this way. Was it because of Naraku or Kikyou, maybe even his own damn pride? Also would kagome want to leave after there quest was done. Would she just forget about him and move on? Another fact was that he knew she didn't belong here in the feudal era; she had her own existence in an entirely different world. Would there love be strong enough to overcome time? He tried to push all of the questions away from his mind and focus on here and now; with kagome.

_Without words, there are promises.  
These shared feelings, a powerful bond._

Finally his mind came to a decision; he promised himself he would tell kagome his feelings after they defeated naraku. He needed her and even if he didn't know, she needed him as well. Alone they are powerless but there bond for each other gives them strength they never felt before.

_Showing everything, even weakness, it's a miracle;  
I'm here at the place I'd been searching for._

Inuyasha jumped down from his tree, the sun was almost fully in the sky now. He sat next to kagome and watched her breathe. It's amazing how much kagome affected him. She could get anything out of him, his weaknesses, emotions and hopes. Also how much she brought to him. If she wasn't her clumsy self and didn't break the jewel he would have never met sango miroku, kirara; he was even grateful that he met shippou too though the kit was very annoying. This so called family he has grown to know was something he always wanted.

_If I just have you at my side,  
Even against a thousand blades, I won't give in_.

He remembered when he sent kagome home forever, so he could keep her out of danger. Wow what a horrible idea that was. He needed kagome to fight. He made himself think he couldn't fight the way he wanted to if he always had to protect her. He knew if kagome was there he would never give in because he needed to be there for her. This gave him the ability to fight against all odds, just so he could be able to stay with her.

_We won't accept what anyone tells us,  
And embrace the untamed wilderness.  
The sun, far in the distance,  
Is where we cast our eyes._

All of the thoughts swarming the hanyou's head brought him to Koga. Damn that stupid fleabag! If only kagome understood what Koga's intentions really were. Koga hated hanyou's thus meaning inuyasha. He didn't think Inuyasha was good enough for kagome, being a lowlife hanyou. Maybe he was right but he would never just give kagome to that wolf. Koga didn't deserve her just as much as him. Before inuyasha met him, koga would kill and eat humans and destroy villages. Inuyasha never once killed a human, at least not intentionally. What if she did choose koga? He wouldn't know what the future held for him until the time comes.

_So then, along this long road we'll go,  
As the morning sun will surely rise,  
As I'm watching over you across time,  
We'll head for the light._

The future. Yes, he will just have to wait until the time comes. Who knows maybe one day he and kagome could finally be together. Even have a pup of there own. What will happen after everything is finished? He knew as long as kagome was with him his future was sure to be bright.

_There's no turning away as we go now,  
Free to do just as we please,  
Somewhere, there's the glittering of  
The sun we're longing for_.

Kagomes eyes began to flutter open. She saw a man with golden eyes and silver hair staring back at her.

"Inuyasha?" kagome asked confused as to why inuyasha was so close to her. Inuyasha quickly noticed she was awake and turned around, cheeks flaming red.

Kagome giggled to herself and got up to wake the others.

'o shit she caught me' Inuyasha thought to himself trying to calm himself down. He jumped up into his tree.

Everyone was awake now and kagome started cooking breakfast. She made inuyasha's favorite, ramen. Once she was done she went to the hanyou.

"Your ramen is ready Inuyasha!" she called up to him.

"Keh" inuyasha said turning away from him. Kagome put down the ramen and climbed up the tree. Inuyasha was surprised and was wondering why she did this.

Now kagome was sitting on the same branch as inuyasha. Inuyasha started turning red again as kagome moved closer.

"Are you embarrassed I saw you watching me sleep?" kagome asked him. He keh'd and faced away from her.

"I don't mind inuyasha, I actually like when you watch me sleep" she said leaning against his arm.

"You do?" inuyasha asked surprised at kagomes statement. Kagome looked at him and giggled. Oh how he loved it when she giggled.

"Yeah, Ill know your always watching over me" She said. Inuyasha leaned onto kagome.

"Always" Inuyasha said

_So then, along the same road we'll go,  
Breaking through the dark wild lands  
Hands that join together across time,  
Never letting go, let's run!_


End file.
